fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerome
Not to be confused with a similar name shared with the Fire Emblem Gaiden character, Jerome. Gerome (ジェローム Jerōmu, Jerome in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Cherche's son from the future. Gerome can potentially be the brother of Morgan. His birthday is September 1st. He is voiced by Orion Acaba in the English version. Profile In his paralogue a bandit, Morristan, entered the Valmese Wyvern Valley to round up Wyverns to sell. Gerome is approached by a local villager to help, but he refuses. However, Chrom's army arrives to help the villagers. Cherche enters the battlefield and the two eventually talk, though Gerome initially refuses to fight, Cherche manages to convince him to at least fight for this battle. After the battle Cherche talks to Gerome to introduce Minerva to his wyvern mount. As Cherche compares Minerva to his wyvern, she discovers that the two are identical, in fact, they are the same Wyvern. Gerome shows her his ring, her exact same ring. Gerome wishes that the two never encountered each other as he only came back in time to release Minerva back into the wild. When Cherche asks why, Gerome refuses to lose his parents a second time, but Cherche commends him for being so strong despite losing his parents. For the time being, Gerome joins Chrom's army. After the war, Gerome settled in Wyvern Valley. People saw him as distant and contemplative. In his parents' supports he initially refuses to interact with them. With Cherche, she asks him to train her to ride Minerva better. He also reveals that his parents in the future were out fighting to protect their country, but left him all alone, and by the time he was finally able to understand their actions or what they were doing, they were already dead. Gerome slowly warms up to his mother but still calls her by name. Though on some event tiles with her, he will call her Mother. In his support with his father, his tough facade slips to reveal tenderness, though mostly regarding Minerva, which his father uses to tease him a bit. In the final support he stops calling his father by his name and calls him Father, though only for that one instance. In his support with Lucina he lent her the mask that she used to hide her identity. Personality Gerome thinks meddling with the past is not a great idea and that destiny cannot be changed. His supports reveal that he is overly shy, and wears a mask and acts on his own to conceal it, though he passes this off as a method to prevent enemies from reading his thoughts. Along with his tendency to distance himself from others, he tends to get lonely. Gerome refuses to accept that the present versions of his parents are the same as his own. Gerome will always refer to them by their first names, though he will occasionally call them "Mother" and "Father" in their supports and during certain event tile quotes. Like Cherche, Gerome shares a close bond with Minerva, affectionately nicknaming her Minervykins, and has inherited the ability to understand what Minerva is feeling by her shrieks. He gets the worst sleep out of everyone in the army. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Wyvern Rider |10 |13 |8+2 |0 |4 |8 |5 |5 |1 |8 | Strength +2 Tantivy | Axe - C | Steel Axe Concoction |} *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Cherche's current stats - Cherche's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Gerome's absolute base stats] / 3 + Gerome's class base stats Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for his default class. The Avatar as father *Note: These are the default growth rates. |98% |73% |23% |53% |51% |45% |48% |18% |} Frederick as father |105% |73% |15% |55% |51% |40% |51% |18% |} Virion as father |96% |73% |21% |55% |55% |40% |46% |20% |} Stahl as father |101% |75% |15% |53% |50% |43% |55% |15% |} Vaike as father |105% |76% |15% |56% |51% |41% |51% |13% |} Kellam as father |101% |73% |16% |55% |51% |38% |56% |21% |} Lon'qu as father |98% |71% |18% |58% |56% |45% |46% |18% |} Ricken as father |101% |66% |23% |51% |50% |48% |48% |20% |} Gaius as father |101% |75% |16% |56% |55% |38% |46% |16% |} Donnel as father *Note: This is without Aptitude taken into account |101% |75% |16% |55% |55% |53% |50% |16% |} Gregor as father |105% |73% |15% |55% |50% |41% |51% |15% |} Libra as father |100% |68% |23% |56% |51% |41% |46% |21% |} Henry as father |100% |71% |23% |56% |53% |40% |51% |18% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Cherche *Gerome's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Gerome's Father) *Inigo *Laurent *Morgan (Only if Gerome is his father) Reclassing Base classes *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Inheritance from Cherche Gerome cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them. *Troubadour - Valkyrie The Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Villager Gregor as Father *Mercenary *Barbarian *Myrmidon Libra as Father *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage *Barbarian Quotes Event Tiles *"Minerva, must you pick up every little... Wait-what do you have there? Let me see." (item) *"I've stitched some holes in our clothes. ...Sewing is a hidden skill of mine." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. You'd think I would be beyond that by now..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"I hate having time alone with my thoughts. How do you distract yourself?" (free time) *"You look thrilled. Did Minerva like you when you petted her?" (happy) *"We should team up and fight the enemy together. Two are more powerful than one." (team up) *"Do you have any dreams, friend?" (dreams) Replying *"No, it's simply...heartnening to have someone's ear from time to time." (happy) *"As you wish. But it will be a temporary alliance. Do not get too cozy." (team up) *"Only of returning to the future from this illusory world I inhabit now." (dreams) Asking - Cherche *"Mother, I saw your Minerva attack someone. Should I be worried?" (concern) Asking - Father *"Challenge me, (Name). In the future, I could not defeat my father, but here..." (train) *"(Name), tell me more about your days before I arrived." (story) *"(Name), is that a wyvern bite? Don't tell me Minerva nipped at you." (concern) *"(Name), I realize I should treat you more like a father. Can I buy you a gift?"(gift) Replying - Father *"A challenge? If you like. In fact, I could use just such a distraction." (train) *"You're some nerve, trying to pry into my private life. Trying to know the future! How about I ask you a favor instead? Promise me you won't let Cherche fly too high after giving birth to me. She will fall and have terrible headaches the rest of her days." (story) *"Trying to be fatherly? I am just fine. You can worry about your own business." (concern) Replying - Married *"It pleases me to hear that from the only woman who matters." (compliment) Asking - Child *"Morgan, tell me if you need anything. You are my child - I would know you better." (gift) *"Challenge me, Morgan. We must see if the son surpasses the father!" (train) *"Morgan, are you feeling all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, what was I like in the future from whence you came?" (story) Replying - Child *"A partner for Minerva? I doubt you'll have much luck catching a male wyvern." (gift) *"Trying to study my technique? You'll find it's difficult to copy. But as you wish." (train) *"I am in good health. Never fear. You needn't get so worked up." (concern) *"I certainly can't believe I father you. I go through great pains not to leave a mark. ...But until recently I lived in my own future. Would you like to hear about it? It may not jog your memory, but I am still willing to make time." (story) Level Up *"You seem pleased as well, Minerva." (6+ stats up) *"This changes nothing... but it does feel good." (4-5 stats up) *"It's a start." (2-3 stats up) *"...Hmph. Fate is feeling stingy today." (0-1 stats up) *"I've flown about as high as I'm likely to reach." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"...Anything to attain greater power." Armory *"Only buy what you need, okay?" (buying) *"Sell whatever you like, I don't mind." (selling) *"Craft me a weapon not even Minerva could bite in half. (forging) Barracks Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar. Taking a morning breather?" (morning) *"Avatar? Taking a break now?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. I'm only here to get Minerva's wyvern feed." (evening) *"Go to bed, Avatar." (night) Greetings - Married to Avatar *"Hello, Avatar. You're quick to rise today." (morning) Confession Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"Go..." *"Ready?" *"Keep it together..." *"Clean this up..." *"Win this..." *"Stand firm." Dual Strike *"Enough..." *"Over here." Dual Guard *"Not today!" *"Pay attention." Critical *"This is farewell!" *"All must end!" *"Move..." *"Embrace your fate!" Healed *"Thanks..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was mine..." *"Don't fight my battles..." Enemy Defeated *"Hmph" *"Accept your fate..." *"Naturally..." *"Pathetic..." Death Possible Endings Gerome - Masked Rider : Gerome and Minerva set out for Wyvern Valley. Many saw the rider and mount through the years, though most described the man as distant and contemplative. Etymology Jerome probably comes from Saint Jerome. Gerome is a French variant of the name Trivia *Gerome's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 was first released in Japan. *On some event tiles, Gerome reveals his skill with sewing, similar to his mother. Presumably, Cherche taught him to sew in the future. *Gerome shares his voice actor, Orion Acaba, with Kellam. *Gerome's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Axe. Gallery File:jerome.jpg|Gerome's portrait in Awakening. File:Jerome nomask.jpg|Gerome without his mask. File:Jer1.jpg|Concept art of Gerome. File:Jer2.jpg|Concept art of Gerome. File:jerome confession.jpg|Gerome confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Jeromeconfession.jpg|Gerome's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters